A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. A resolution of the displayed image is defined as the number of horizontal rows and vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The resolution of the displayed image is affected by a resolution of the display device itself as well as a resolution of the image data processed by the display device and used to produce the displayed image.
Display devices may include a spatial light modulator that selectively transmits or reflects light from a light source to form an image. A spatial light modulator may be designed to either fully transmit or fully block light for each pixel of a display. In operation, however, spatial light modulators may not fully transmit light for pixels set to transmit light and may not fully block light for pixels set to block light. The amount of not fully transmitted light and not fully blocked light may be measure as the black white contrast of a display device.
It would be desirable to be able to enhance the black white contrast of a display device.